interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Fall
English Etymology feallan Pronunciation * , , * , , * *: Verb # To move to a lower position under the effect of gravity. #: Thrown from a cliff, the stone '''fell' 100 feet before hitting the ground.'' # To come down, to drop or descend. #: The rain '''fell' at dawn.'' # To come to the ground deliberately, to prostrate oneself. #: He '''fell' to the floor and begged for mercy.'' # To be brought to the ground. # To collapse; to be overthrown or defeated. #: Rome '''fell' to the Goths in 410 AD.'' # To die, especially in battle. #: This is a monument to all those who '''fell' in the First World War.'' # To be allotted to; to arrive through chance or fate. #: And so it '''falls' to me to make this important decision.'' # To become lower (in quantity, pitch, etc). #: The candidate's poll ratings '''fell' abruptly after the banking scandal.'' # To become; to be affected by or befallen with a calamity; to change into the state described by the adjective that follows; to become prostrated literally or figuratively . #: Our senator '''fell' into disrepute because of the banking scandal.'' # To become. #: She has '''fallen' ill.'' # To cause something to descend to the ground; especially to cause a tree to descend to the ground by cutting it down. Usage notes * The sense "to become" is now only used in certain set phrases and expressions; see Derived terms below. Synonyms * : drop, plummet, plunge * : come down, descend, drop * : drop, lower oneself, prostrate oneself * : * : be beaten by, be defeated by, be overthrown by, be smitten by, be vanquished by, * : die * : be the responsibility of, be up to * : dip, drop * : become, get * : cut down , fell, knock down, knock over, strike down Antonyms * : ascend, go up, rise * : get up, pick oneself up, stand up * : beat, defeat, overthrow, smite, vanquish * : rise Derived terms * the apple does not fall far from the tree * the bigger they are, the harder they fall, the bigger they come, the harder they fall * the curtain falls * fair fall * fallable * fall aboard * fall aboard of * fall about * fall about someone's ears * fall abreast of * fall abroad of * fall across * fall adown * fall afire * fall afoul * fall afoul of * fall after * fallage * fall all over someone or oneself * fall among * fall apart * fall asleep * fall aslope * fall astern * fall asunder * fall at * fall at the crest * fall at the first fence, fall at the first hurdle * fall away * fall back * fall back, fall edge * fall back on, fall back upon * fall behind, fall behindhand * fall between the cracks * fall between two stools * fall by * fall by the wayside * fall calm * fall dead * fall down * fall down on * fall due * fallen * faller * fall flat * fall flat on one's face * fall for * fall forth * fall foul * fall foul of, fall foul with * fall from * fall from grace * fall heir * fall home * fall ill * fall in * fall in age * fall in flesh * fall in for * falling * fall in line * fall in love * fall in mold, fall in mould * fall in one's road * fall in one's way * fall in somebody's heart, fall in someone's heart * fall in somebody's mind, fall in someone's mind * fall into one's hands * fall in two * fall in upon * fall in with * fall into * fall into line * fall into place * fall into somebody's heart, fall into someone's heart * fall into somebody's mind, fall into someone's mind * fall of * fall off * fall off the turnip truck * fall on * fall on board * fall on deaf ears * fall one's crest * fall on one's face * fall on one's feet * fall on shore * fall on sleep * fall on one's knees * fall on one's sword * fall on the crest * fall open * fall out * fall out in * fall out of * fall out upon * fall out with * fall over * fall over oneself * fall over one's feet * fall pregnant * fall prey to * fall short * fall short of * fall short to * fall sick * fall silent * fallstreaks, fallstreifen * fall through * fall through the cracks * fall to * fall to be * fall together * fall to loggerheads * fall to mold, fall to mould * fall to oneself * fall to one's knees * fall to one's lot * fall to one's share * fall to pieces * fall to powder * fall to the ground * fall under * fall unto * fall upon * fall victim to * fall what can fall, fall what will fall * fall with * fall within * foul fall * let fall * let the chips fall where they may * may fall, may-fall * misfall * overfall * the rain in Spain falls mainly in the plain * refall * tendency of the rate of profit to fall * to-fall * under-fall * united we stand, divided we fall Related terms * atfall * befall * fell (verb, as in "to fell a tree", "to fell an opponent") * i-falle * i-fallen * of-fall * to-fall * y-falle * yfalle, yfallen Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Belarusian: , * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: caure * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: kukkuma * Finnish: kaatua, pudota, sataa (rain) * French: * Galician: * German: * Greek: * Guaraní: 'a, kúi * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Ido: falar * Indonesian: jatuh, gugur, runtuh, tumbang * Interlingua: cader * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , , , * Korean: , , , * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: ketin, keftin *: Sorani: kewtin * Latin: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Old English: * Persian: , * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: tuit * Serbo-Croatian: , ; , * Slovak: , * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: , * Swedish: falla, trilla (esp. of something initially upright) * Telugu: పడు (paDu) * Thai: * Tupinambá: 'ar, kuî * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: * Afrikaans: * Armenian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Irish: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Sotho: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Danish: kaste sig * Finnish: * Norwegian: kaste seg * Polish: * Swedish: kasta sig * Armenian: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Old English: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Armenian: * Greek: * Italian: * Armenian: * Greek: * Italian: * Polish: * Russian: * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * German: * Portuguese: * Swedish: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Danish: * Dutch: (ziek, verliefd, zwanger) worden, (in slaap) vallen * Finnish: tulla joksikin * French: , * German: , * Italian: , , * Persian: * Spanish: * Swedish: Noun # The act of moving in a fluid or vacuum under the effect of gravity to a lower position. # A reduction in quantity, pitch, etc. # Autumn. # A loss of greatness or status. #: the fall of Rome # The action of a batsman being out. # A defect in the ice which causes stones thrown into an area to drift in a given direction # Blame; punishment #: He set up his rival to take the '''fall'.'' # See falls Synonyms * : descent, drop * : decrease, dip, drop, lowering, reduction * : autumn * : downfall * rap Antonyms * : ascent, rise * : increase, rise * : ascent, rise Derived terms * accidental fall * angle of fall * ash fall, ashfall * backfall * best-of-three-falls match * block and fall * break a fall * break-fall, breakfall * break one's fall * byfall * catfall * center of falls, centre of falls * chainfall * crossfall * darkfall * dead fall, dead-fall, deadfall * dew-fall, dewfall * dog-fall, dogfall * downfall * dustfall * earthfall * even-fall, evenfall * fall-and-rise phenomenon * fall armyworm * fall and tackle * fall block, fall-block * fall-blooming * fall-board, fallboard * fall-breaker * fall-bridge * fall cankerworm * Fall Classic * fall-cloud * fall colors * fall dandelion * fall-door * fall duck * fall equinox * fall factor * fall-fish, fallfish * fall foliage * fall-forward * fall from grace * fall front * fall-front desk * fall guy, fall-guy * fall herring * fall-iron door * fall-leaf * fall-less * fall line, fall-line * fall money * The Fall of Baghdad * The Fall of Constantinople * fall of day * the Fall of France * the Fall of Man, the fall of man * The Fall of Saigon * fall of the leaf * fall of the perch * the Fall of the Roman Empire, the Fall of Rome * fall of wicket * fall overturn * fall-pipe * fall-pippin * fall rate * fall-rise * fall-rope * fall-run fish * falls * Falls-to-Falls Corridor * fall time * fall-trap * fall turnover * fall-way * fall webworm * fall wind, fall-wind * fall-window * fall-wood * fally * fall zone * fish fall * foot-fall, footfall * free fall * give a fall * ice fall, ice-fall * infall * jaw-fall, jawfall * landfall * law-fall * leaf-fall * litterfall * mid-fall, midfall * misfall * mouse-fall * near-fall * nightfall * offal * onfall * outfall * overfall * parachute landing fall * pinfall * pitfall * planetfall * prat-fall, pratfall, pratt-fall * pressure-fall center, pressure-fall centre * pride comes before a fall, pride goes before a fall, pride goeth before a fall * proudfall * rainfall * ride for a fall * rises and falls * rock-fall, rockfall * roof fall * root-fall * shake a fall * shout-and-fall * slip and fall * smokefall * snow-fall, snowfall * speck falls * stiff board fall * sunfall * Swedish fall * tackle fall * take the fall * technical fall * terminal fall velocity * threadfall * throughfall * toe drain and outfall * trad fall * trap-fall, trapfall * try a fall * two-out-of-three-falls match * underfall * waterfall * whale fall * windfall * withfall * wrestle a fall * zipper fall Related terms * bergfall * brothfall * fussefall Translations * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (luòxià) * Czech: * Danish: fald * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: kukkumine * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Interlingua: cadita * Italian: * Japanese: 落下 (rakka) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanci: ketin , keftin *: Sorani: , * Norwegian: * Old English: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: cădere * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: (paaTu) * Armenian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (duòluò) * Danish: fald * Dutch: , * Finnish: * German: , * Japanese: 没落 (botsuraku) * Old English: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: * : 'a, kúi * : musim gugur * : ngahuru * : 'ara, kuîa See also * falls * http://hea-www.harvard.edu/ECT/Words/#fall Category:1000 English basic words Category:English ergative verbs Category:English irregular verbs ---- Albanian Etymology From Arabic Noun fall # prophecy Category:Albanian nouns ---- Breton Adjective fall # bad Category:Breton adjectives ---- Faroese Pronunciation * Noun fall # fall, drop # case (linguistics) Declension Category:Faroese nouns Category:fo:Grammar ---- German Pronunciation * Verb fall # # ---- Icelandic Etymology From , from . The grammatical sense is a calque of Latin . Pronunciation * *: Noun # fall, drop # case Declension Derived terms * áhrifsfall * ávarpsfall * deildarfall * eignarfall * fjarverufall * íferðarfall * íverufall * nefnifall * nærverufall * samvistarfall * staðarfall * sviftifall * tilgangsfall * tækisfall * úrferðarfall * verufall * þágufall * þolfall See also * falla ---- Swedish Noun fall n'' (''plural fall, definite singular fallet, definite plural fallen) # fall (the act of falling) # case (in the legal sense) Category:Archaic ar:fall ast:fall zh-min-nan:fall br:fall de:fall et:fall el:fall es:fall fa:fall fr:fall gl:fall ko:fall hr:fall io:fall id:fall is:fall it:fall kn:fall kk:fall ku:fall lo:fall la:fall lt:fall li:fall hu:fall ml:fall my:fall nl:fall ja:fall no:fall pl:fall pt:fall ru:fall simple:fall fi:fall sv:fall ta:fall te:fall th:fall tr:fall uk:fall vi:fall zh:fall